Rumah
by Minami4847
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah pendek ketika awal mereka hidup bersama.


**Rumah**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rumah © Voly Ichi Yama**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah pendek ketika awal mereka hidup bersama.**

* * *

"Sei-Seicchi!"

—PRANG—

Biasanya, kediaman Akashi muda di pagi hari adalah tempat yang damai, namun ketika pewaris tunggal Akashi memutuskan untuk menikah muda, dan mengikat pujaan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun lalu, semua itupun berubah.

Beruntung pasangan muda itu sudah tidakntinggal satu atap bersama Akashi Masaomi. Jika tidak, Seijuurou, selaku kepala keluarga kecilnya, mungkin akan mendapat sindiran pedas dari sayang.

Jangan khawatir, meski begitu hubungannya sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding empat tahun lalu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, urusan dapur biar aku saja, Seicchi lakukan apapun, asal jangan berurusan dengan dapur!"

Suaranya naik satu oktaf, Seijuurou hanya meringis ketika cekatan sang istri mengurus lukanya.

Mari kembali pada setengah jam yang lalu, saat itu, Akashi Ryouta, atau yang dulu dikenal sebagai Kise Ryouta, tengah sibuk mengurus cucian. Meninggalkan beberapa perlengkapan masak sudah bukan hal biasa bagi si Pirang.

Namun sayang, maksud hati ingin berbuat baik dang meringankan pekerjaan sang istri, Seijuurou berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih kendali dapur untuk sementara. Barang telur ceplok dan nasi goreng itu adalah perkara kecil. Begitu pikir si kelala keluarga.

Dan pikiran itu pun mengkhianatinya. Bahkan acara masak yang sering ditayangkan oleh televisi pun serasa benar-benar berkhianat. Baru memotor sayuran, tangannya sudah mengalami luka, dan ketika ia ingin mencuci darah yang mengalir, sang istri sudah keburu muncul lalu berteriak panik. Membuat si kepala keluarga tidak sengaja menyenggol piring berisikan bumbu halus, dan membuat setengah dapur berantakan.

Seijuurou harusnya memikirkan kemungkinan jika ia mungkin akan menambah pekerjaan Ryouta.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Ryouta."

Selang beberapa detik Ryouta selesai membalut jarinya, barulah Seijuurou berujar lagi. Sepasang hazel yang menatap sosok kepala keluarga itupun melembut, kalut perlahan tersapu dari sana.

"Maaf juga karena sudah berteriak dan mengagetkan Seicchi..." Jeda, Seijuurou tahu ada jeda, bahkan ketika Ryouta memelankan suaranya dan mulai memainkan sisa perban untuk membalut luka suaminya. "...tapi aku... benar-benar takut, kalau Seicchi kenapa-kenapa."

Seijuurou sudah tidak tahan, pelan ia tarik pujaan hatinya, mendekat dan memeluknya. Tidak begitu erat, namun cukup untuk membuat keduanya lebih nyaman.

"Aku yang salah," Dulu, haram baginya untuk mengaku salah, namun ketika bersama si Pirang, rasanya Seijuurou sudah tidak peduli, selama hal itu bisa menenangkan kekasih hatinya, itu bukanlah masalah besar. "sekarang, pekerjaan Ryouta malah tambah banyak." Dan dengan jemarinya yang terbungkus perban rapi, Seijuurou mulai mengelus puncak kepala kesayangannya. "Mau pesan sesuatu untuk sarapan?"

Ryouta sendiri tampaknya tidK keberatan untuk diperlakukan seperti ini, meski cucian belum sepenuhya selesai, dan dapur masih sangat berantakan, ia merasa akan lebih baik untuk bermanja dan membiarkan helai-helai rambutnya dielus oleh sang suami.

"Bagaimana kalau pizza?"

"Ryouta."

"Ramen?" Diam yang cukup panjang, dan Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan cengiran lebar sang istri. "Kalau begitu paket bento saja ssu! Setelah itu, Seicchi harus temani aku belanja ya? Ya? Sebagai permintaan maaf!" Kali ini wajah si Pirang dibuat lebih memelas dengan sinar mata yang tidak mengharapkan penolakan.

Kepala keluarga kecil itu mendesah pelan. " Baiklah, aku akan pesan paket bento, Ryouta bisa bersiap lebih dahulu."

Tapi si Pirang tidak ingin beranjak, ia bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak mau, setelah dipikir-pikir, belanjaannya pesan saja. Aku ingin habiskan waktu di rumah saja, bersama Seicchi."

"..." Seijuurou diam, ia kemudian menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Saatnya memanggil pelayan kalau begitu.

"Kalau tangan Seicchi sudah sembuh, nanti bantu aku mencuci saja ya, mencuci berdua. Lalu memasak berdua. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus."

"Aku juga ingin mendekorasi ruang tamu. Nanti kita lakukan bersama ya?"

"Tidak akan menolak kalau begitu."

"Jangan lakukan semuanya sendiri, ya?"

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Ryouta."

"Oke."

"Oke."

Dan mereka pun kembali larut dalam percakapn kecil, sesekali Ryouta akan cemberut, menekuk wajah, tapi detik selanjutnya wajahnya akan berubah ceria, senyumnya kembali melebar, dan tawa riang memenuhi rumah keluarga kecil mereka.

Untuk Seijuurou, Ryouta jauh lebih dewasa dari orang-orang tahu, dia memiliki cara sendiri untuk meminta, dan tentu dengan cara yang akan selalu menggemaskan di mata sang penerus Akashi.

"Ryouta, kurasa aku jadi semakin mencintaimu."

Diucapkan ketika senyum masih merekah pada wajah si Pirang. Dan semburat kemerahan muncul di sana, tergantung apik di atas kedua pipi.

"Seicchi apaan _sih_!"

Seijuurou tertawa. "Aku, benar-benar dan semakin mencintai Akashi Ryouta." Suaranya melembut, dan ia mulai menyukai menggoda istrinya.

"Su-sudah, ah." Sementara si Pirang mulai tidak nyaman dan berusaha pergi dari lengan sang suami.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus mencintai Ryouta."

Merah sudah, dan Ryouta pun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa. Seijuurou kembali tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FIN]**


End file.
